


Red, your son is dead

by MarsMars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), F/M, Freeform Blade of Mamora, Freeform Voltron Lore in this AU, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Possible Character Death, Relationship(s), Slow Romance, blade of marmora, includes OC illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMars/pseuds/MarsMars
Summary: Raised within the ranks of the Blade of Marmora under the watchful eye of his mother, tiny Keith is oblivious to the silent war between the Blades and the Galra Empire. He believes that as long as his mother, Thace, and Ulaz are around, everything will be fine. Unfortunately, the universe has a twisted way of showing how quickly his life can spiral out of control. Especially when a voice calls out to him for help.(Or not everything is nice in space.)





	1. Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here! I posted this on my tumblr account MarsMaru, but figured its easier to manage here. This chapter has not been beta read, there will be a lot of present and past tense jumping. As for the tags, please let me know if I need to edit them. World building information will be at the end of the chapter. :) I started this AU after Season 2.

Prologue Part 1 of 2

Fear struck Krolia as turbulence picked up after navigating through an asteroid belt. Her ship, barely hanging on, suffered damage to one wing and the engines were in its last stretches. She quickly glanced back at the precious cargo strapped to the passenger seat, blankets cushioning the small child from the shaky movements.

“I promise to keep you safe, little one…” Krolia whispered, focusing on the controls and working on the ship panels. She tried to ignore the small whimpers, part of her yelling internally to attend her child who was afraid of their current predicament but she had to make sure to get them both out alive. 

“Just a little more, Keith, just a little more….!” 

Krolia maneuvered through the last rings, eventually breaking free. Adrenaline rushed through her as she set the ship into auto-pilot before going to Keith. The boy was hugging a purple hippo plushie in comfort as he looked up at his mother, letting out a small whine. Krolia pressed her forehead against his, rubbing his cheek, “I’m so sorry Keith, I hope you can forgive me one day.”

Keith, unaware of the meaning behind his mother’s words, reached out to return the gesture, noticing Krolia’s mood, “Mama…”

He offered his hippo to cheer her up.

A pained expression reached Krolia, taking the hippo from him, “You do know how to cheer me up, Keith. So much like your father…”

At the mention of his father, Keith beamed up, speaking gibberish and clapping, “Papa!” Krolia shook her head. The boy tilted his head in confusion then looked around. 

Before Keith could inquire about his father’s whereabouts, an alarm rang in the ship, causing him to hide in his blankets. Krolia went back to the pilot’s seat, the hippo forgotten near Keith. 

A warning message displayed in the panels. 

[IDENTIFY YOURSELF]

Krolia gulped.

“This is Field Blade Operative Krolia from Sector Y-890, returning from Planet Earth. Mission BL 7-VLTRN. Requesting permission to enter BM Base D-30.”

The messenger sent her response. Krolia tried to keep her breathing normal. She had faced numerous adversaries, conducted stealth missions, and eliminated targets but now she felt fear returning “home.” She chalked it up as maternal instinct, unsure how Keith would be perceived by her fellow Blades.

[….]

[PERMISSION GRANTED, ACCESS BAY 4]

Krolia sighed as she maneuvered past the security drones, the base removing its camouflage, opening the ship hatch to let her in. She could see several ships docked and maintenance personnel moving about equipment. With caution, she parked the ship. It had seen better days. 

She accessed the camera feed of the ship, seeing a group of Blades approaching, their masks were on. The one leading them had the mark of a captain.

Krolia quietly told herself to keep it together as she picked up Keith, who was wrapped up in the blankets. She checked that her blade was in its sheath before opening the ship’s latch. 

With a hiss, the latch opened, the Blade captain awaiting her. Silently, Krolia stepped out, holding Keith protectively who tried to peek out. She didn’t bother putting her mask on.

 

 

Gasps were heard as all eyes fell on Keith then back Krolia. The lower ranked Blades stepped away, all of them grasping the hilt of their blades, while the Blade captain stayed put.

“What is the meaning of this, Krolia?” the captain asked.

On instinct, she growled and bared her fangs while holding Keith closer to her. The captain ushered the other blades to settle down. The mask vanished to reveal an old, tired galra. Krolia immediately recognized her as Weikel, a veteran Blade. 

“Put down your weapons. You should know better than to threaten a kit. A mother is capable of killing anyone who dares to look at her offspring wrong,” Weikel said, removing the hood. Even with the statement, Krolia kept her guard up.

“I have returned from my mission,” she said.

Weikel raised an eyebrow, “So it seems, we weren’t expecting you so soon and with… company.” Keith poked his head out to view everyone, letting out a squeak before hiding. Krolia could see the other Blades whispering amongst each other.

Weikel cleared her throat before continuing, “I’m afraid you and your child will be going into quarantine. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you what’s going to happen while you’re waiting.”

Krolia knew. The Blades knew. 

A child is not welcomed with the Blade of Marmora.

-0-0-0-0-

The Blade of Marmora is an organization where Galra were expected to give their lives to the cause of overthrowing and ending Zarkon’s iron grip in the universe by any means necessary. Many have perished for that goal. Many left behind their identity, dead to the universe. Many wondering if anyone would remember them after the universe was liberated.

Blades were trained to keep their emotions in check. They could not allow feelings to get in the way of the mission. But when seeking comfort, sometimes fellow Blades would discreetly pursue relationships amongst themselves, ignoring that, eventually, it may end in heartbreak due to their line of work. 

For that reason, the leaders of the organization enforce the no-fraternization policy among the Blades, disciplining those who break it. This policy, also, extends to outside the organization. However, for Blades who are in undercover, infiltration missions where getting close to the enemy is the goal, sometimes the line is crossed, resulting in an offspring. 

Depending on the mission and the operative, relocating the child to prevent it from being used as potential leverage against them is considered a priority. The majority of cases end up resolved, others end up in rebellion territories with connections to the leaders. Some fall through the cracks and end up back in the Empire’s hands. The goal is to never allow children in the organization, as the leaders believe this would jeopardize a Blade’s mission. 

But in extreme, rare cases where a child cannot be relocated due to their parent’s dangerous mission, the leaders of the organization will discuss and provide arguments to let a child be raised with the Blades. 

Those that decide the fate of the child and parent are called the Blade Council. They consist of five veteran Blade Captains who oversee the specialized departments in the organization. Kolivan, known as “leader” of the Blade of Marmora, is not part of the council, although they advise him. As such, Kolivan has no input or say in the final verdict in allowing a child stay.

If arguments can be made that the child should remain with the organization for the sake of the parent’s mission, a council member has to sponsor the child. In other words, the council member becomes the child’s guardian. This is to ensure that someone will care for the child should the parent perish in the mission.

These types of meetings are kept secret but word spreads quickly.

It had more than deca-phebes since a child was allowed to reside with the organization. Krolia’s arrival with a kit was bound to attract attention.

-0-0-0-0-

Due to the organization’s size and spread across the galaxy, it was uncommon for all leaders of the Blade of Marmora to show up on a small base. For the younger Blades, this meant keeping busy to avoid a scolding; for the seasoned, older Blades, they knew it meant someone was in deep trouble or worst: threat of exile, execution or a KOS* order. 

All leaders plus a captain made their way into the base’s great hall. Inside, judgment was to pass on a fellow Blade. The Blade Council took their seats on one side of the great hall, their masks vanishing, revealing intimidating stares. The Blade captain rushed over to the lone figure at the side of the hall.

“You have broken plenty of rules, Krolia. You were instructed to avoid contact with the native population while searching for the Blue Lion,” said Paez, a council member. “And producing an offspring at that, unacceptable!”

Krolia stood in the middle of the great hall, holding Keith in her arms. Her senses were in high alert as she tightens her grip around him. Keith, unaware of the meeting transpiring before him, kneaded at his mother’s chest for warmth. She couldn’t bear breaking eye contact with the people in front of her so she resorted to let him hold her hand in assurance. 

The Blade Council stared at the exchange between mother and kit. 

At the side of the council was her direct supervisor for her mission, the leader of the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan and next to him was one of the medical chiefs, Ulaz, a close friend of hers. Kolivan had his mask up, arms behind his back as he watched on, Ulaz refrained, but held a sympathetic look on his face.

The moment she begged for Kolivan to spare her child after being let out of quarantine, he uttered words that crushed Krolia, “I’m sorry, this issue is out of my hands.”

“When you were recruited by our organization, you were informed of the policy against fraternization with your fellow blades, enemies, and natives of planets where missions are conducted,” said Dyer. A look of disgust plastered on his round face.

“Yes.” Krolia replied, mustering up energy to remain calm and poised under the council’s scrutiny. She watched as another council member, Babiak, brought up a hologram, details of her report for all to see. 

“In your report, you stated that a native assisted you in locating the Blue Lion. What information did you divulge to him in regards to your background?” Babiak questioned. Krolia gulped, “I did not inform him of the organization, only that I sought out an energy in the vicinity where he lived.” She shifted her weight, thinking carefully of her response. 

Babiak scoffed at her response, “You expect us to believe you? Tell me, was this native the child’s sire?” Krolia froze, before nodding. Babiak’s face soured. 

“I find it hard to believe that this native, who so graciously assisted you and sired a child with you, to not ask about your motives this past 20 years. He must have been an imbecile,” Babiak stated. Krolia bit back a growl but narrowed her eyes. She composed herself when she felt Keith squirm in the blankets, cooing.

His father was not an imbecile, Krolia thought. If anything, I was unworthy of him, in the end I could not save him. 

Virgilios and Danek remained silent, watching the other three council members grill Krolia. She was familiar with both of them, they were more reasonable of the quintet. However, that was 20 years ago when she left to Earth. Perhaps they changed their mindset.

“May I intercede, Sir Babiak?” said Danek, who got up from his chair. Krolia had forgotten how he held a commanding presence, especially with his tall stature. Danek, stepped aside, walking towards Krolia, offering her a warm smile and turned back to his fellow council members.

“I do hope you have spoken your grievances against Krolia, but I must remind the council of one thing: her mission,” he brought up another panel, showing a map and coordinates on Earth, “She completed it. She found the Blue Lion. The Blue Lion’s exact location in the primitive planet.”

The council members mumbled and whispered amongst each other. Danek hummed before continuing, “Minus the diversion, Krolia has handed us crucial information. Unfortunately, we are unable to retrieve the Blue Lion. She did state in her report that the native military are aware of the lion’s presence but have not been able to locate it. Good news for us.”

Paez huffed, raising an eyebrow, “That still does not excuse her from producing an offspring and bring said offspring back to the organization!”

“Yes, yes, I know. You, Dyer, and Babiak have made it quite clear,” replied Danek, raising his hands in mock defense. “I hope you read the other portion of the report that the child’s sire disappeared prior to her departure from the planet.”

Krolia grimaced at where the conversation was heading.

“Yes, I did, but you also forgot to read the remained portion!” Dyer sneered, looking at Krolia, “She reported that a Galra Empire scout landed near the area and her and the native were compromised. For all we know, that native has told them of them Blue Lion’s location if they caught him!”

The atmosphere in the room became suffocating. Keith whimpered, Krolia patting his head. Danek, unmoved by Dyer’s outburst, shrugged, “Very unfortunate. If that was the case, our insiders would have warned us about movement within the empire. So far, nothing.”

Babiak crossed his arms, glaring at Danek, “Spit it out, Danek, what are your true intentions?”

“There’s no need for such tone, dear Babiak. As it stands, the child’s sire disappeared, it would be dangerous for him to return to Earth,” Danek, paused and looked at the rest of his fellow council members, “I will sponsor Krolia’s child.”

Paez, Babiak, and Dyer stood up, growling and snarling. Kolivan held his arm up to stop Ulaz, blade in hand, from interfering. This was the tricky part of the meetings. He heard from the last meeting, the only one he was barred from participating, resulted in multiple injuries. 

Krolia hugged Keith, rubbing his back. A wave of relief washing through her. At least with a council member supporting her, she knew Keith would be allowed to stay with her in the organization. 

Paez face twisted, pointing at Virgilios, who had remained quiet throughout the meeting, “Virgilios, surely you will not stand by this! We are not a place for refugees!”

All eyes turned to Virgilios, who imbued a poised and calm aura. The older galra, opened his one good eye, cleared his throat, “Too noisy, sir Paez. If Danek wishes to sponsor the child, that’s fine by me. Three kits will not destroy the organization.”

Danek laughed at the response, while the other three fumed. Kolivan let out a sigh, not knowing he was holding one. Ulaz sheathed his blade, grateful for Virgilios’s level headiness. 

“However, let us not forget about the rules broken. Krolia, you will be punished for that. We cannot show mercy to Blades who jeopardize the safety of themselves but those around them in their missions,” Virgilios stated, closing his eye. “I will leave it on Danek’s hands to pass judgment.” Danek looked at Krolia, nodding in confirmation.

Kolivan stepped forward, addressing the council, “If there are no other grievances against Field Blade operative Krolia, then this meeting is adjourned. Her child will become Danek’s ward and Ulaz will be assigned as his physician.” He bowed, turning to look at Ulaz, “Escort them back to the medical bay.”

Ulaz saluted, did a curt bow, ushering Krolia and Keith out of the room. Krolia mouthed a ‘thank you’ at Danek who simply waved at her. Keith poked his head out, cooing at leaving the cold room. His messy black locks covering his face bit, his mother pushing them aside.

“I don’t know what you were thinking, Krolia. Maybe we should have sent Thace with you,” Ulaz began, glancing back at her as they both walked down the hallway.

Krolia looked away, “He’s not a mistake Ulaz. At least I have something worth fighting for.” She pressed her forehead against Keith, who chirped, patting gently at his mother’s cheeks. 

“He’s not a mistake, but he’s an innocent child, Krolia. Our kind can’t afford the luxury of a peaceful life. You’re not the only who had to leave everything behind for the sake of liberating the universe of the Galra Empire,” Ulaz added. 

They all knew. The Council knew. Kolivan knew. Krolia damn well knew. 

She lost her family, her homeland, her lover, and now she couldn’t bear losing Keith. Even if it meant going against the Council, she would do everything in her power to keep Keith safe. Away from the ugly war his mother and the organization are part of. Keith cooed at her, toothy grin and all, babbling at her. Krolia smiled.

“I just want him to have a good life,” she whispered. Ulaz tapped at the console at the medical bay, pausing as the door opened.

“The universe has a **_twisted_** way of showing how quickly our lives can spiral out of control. Remember that, Krolia,” Ulaz said. 

She wished it wasn’t that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *KOS stands for Kill On Sight, reserved for extreme cases of Blades who desert a mission.
> 
> \--World building information
> 
> In this story, Galras begin their life as intersex. Later on, when they hit adulthood, they go through periods where they can sire and then their body adjusts to have children, then switches back depending on their environment and partners. However, they use male and female pronouns based on a birth mark above their navel. A dark blue mark with an ^ pointing up denotes female; a white mark with a V pointing down denotes male. The majority of female galras are taller, bulkier than the males, who have a narrower body frame. Aside from that, female galras have more facial marks and fur around their body; males have minimal facial and body marks, and little to no fur. Of course, there is the occasional exceptions where a male galra is taller, bulkier and vice versa with a female (Zarkon being an example). Due to the spread of the Galra Empire, outsiders cannot identify the gender of current Galras based on appearance since colonization led to the decline of distinctive body features.


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith struggles to find a way back 'home.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW: Character Death **(CW and TW will be posted in this area)****

**Prologue 2 of 2**

The view from atop the cliff was breathtaking, vast expanse area and yet he always returned day after day searching and searching. He didn’t know what he was searching for, but whenever he rode through the canyons he felt at home.

Keith couldn’t pinpoint the sensation that bubbled up a few days after being kicked out of the Garrison. His mind screamed for him to venture into the desert but could never muster as to why he had to. Irritated, Keith took it upon himself to jot down the times and days this sensation became overbearing in a journal, keeping it tucked in his one of his belt pouches. From the little money he had, he purchased a small camera to snap pictures of the places he visited in the desert for illustration purposes on his journal. 

Glancing down, he noticed several lizards had taken refuge underneath his hoverbike. He was surprised how friendly some of the desert residents were to him whenever he made stops to rest, minus the special snakes. 

A hot breeze swooshed through the area, causing the critters resting under the shade to scatter. Rubbing his eyes from the desert dust, Keith climbed on his bike and sped off. Unlike the Garrison troops that sometimes would venture out into the desert with GPS, Keith relied on his memory, recognizing the canyon formations and cracks that would facilitate his drive. A beeping sound came from his bike’s dashboard. Several missed calls from someone labeled “Grannie” appeared. He cursed under his breath. 

He had lost track of time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Keith avoided the area near the Garrison military compound lest he wanted to get shot down. Ever since he got expelled, Commander Iverson had threatened him with prison time should he attempt to return and to be grateful that wasn’t the route the Garrison had taken after Keith punched Iverson in the eye.

Shaking his head, Keith focused on the road, driving towards the outskirts of the town past the Garrison. He turned at a fork leading to a small two-story home. The home itself was quaint, nothing too extravagant compared to the houses in town. White picket fences adorned the area, a small garage on the side where he parked his bike. He stopped to sniff flowers near the porch, relishing the sweet smell and thankful for not being allergic. Amazed that such flowers could bloom in the harsh desert weather, he made a mental note to congratulate the gardener.

And speaking of the gardener…

The screen door on the main entrance opened, dinging the small house bell on top of the door frame. A small frail lady wearing a light salmon pink dress emerged, her long platinum hair tied into a messy frontal braid, hugging the small sash over her shoulders.

“Goodness child. You had me worried, I was about to head out to look for you!” she said, taking small steps to approach Keith. 

Keith smiled, going up to her. “Sorry, Grannie. You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up. The doctor’s orders for you to rest,” he replied. The old woman scoffed, patting her chest, “The young man doesn’t know what he was talking about! I still have it going you know! Back in my day, I used to carry heavy loads and drive for long periods of time. Sleep is for the weak!” she laughed.

Keith chuckled, rubbing her back as they both headed back into the house. He couldn’t stop smiling as Grannie ranted about her younger days in the military, getting into trouble with the higher-ups, and causing general mischief with her fellow cadets. Too bad he never got to do that at the Garrison. 

Grannie made her way into the kitchen as Keith pulled up a chair at the dining table, sitting down to check his journal. Pouring water into a kettle, Grannie asked, “How did it go today, Keith? Any progress?” She placed the kettle on the stove, while setting two cups aside with tea bags.

Keith flipped through his pages and assortment of Polaroid photos. Through all the journal entries, the same canyon formation showed up but he couldn’t pinpoint an exact area for the strange sensation he felt in the desert.

“I think so, not sure… It’s complicated,” he replied. Grannie sat across from him, getting comfortable before continuing, “You shouldn’t beat up yourself over the expulsion, Keith.”

Putting his photos back in the belt pouch, Keith looked down, guilt coming up. He had avoided talking about the expulsion and the cause of it to Grannie, although she never scolded him much less kicked him out of the house for it. Patting his unsheathed BoM knife, Keith looked up at Grannie. 

Grannie offered him a warm smile, her wrinkles being testament of harsh times, the platinum hair framing her small face, a twinkle in her eye of mischief. The old lady had been a blessing to him since the day he crashed on Earth five years ago after escaping from a Galra prison thanks to his mother’s friend, Ulaz. She was in a remote part of the desert, searching for medicinal herbs she used when Keith, disorientated from the landing, stumbled upon her. Incoherent and in Galra prison robes, he couldn’t muster a word for help before fainting in her arms. After being nursed back to health at her place, Grannie took him in without question. She even allowed him to keep his BoM knife. 

As much as he relished the safe, warm environment that Grannie offered, Keith felt guilty on abusing her hospitality without being truthful to her. She never asked what he was or how he got here or why he kept looking at his BoM blade. When Keith commented on his desire to go to space, she guided him to join the Garrison as they sought pilots for their space program. Every step of the way, she helped him without question.

The kettle whistled, causing him to jump. Grannie got up to turn off the stove, pouring the hot water into the cups, “Word travels fast, child. I am aware you hit Commander Iverson in the eye, I’m surprised he didn’t come over ready to file a lawsuit.” Keith sunk in his chair. 

It was now or never.

“He insulted Shiro. Saying it was his fault the Kerberos mission failed.”

Grannie handed him a cup as she sat back down. Her face was unreadable as she poured a sugar cube into her tea and stirred. Keith grew nervous. She took a small sip, sighing.

“That hits the spot, don’t you think?” she asked, looking at him. Keith avoided eye contact as he took a sip of his tea, nodding.

“The Garrison is unforgiving in failures, I know that personally,” Grannie continued, “But Keith, no amount of violence is going to bring back your friend Shiro.”

Keith gripped his cup tightly. He didn’t need to be reminded of it. The Blades had issues with him letting emotions get the best of him, something he knew was the reason Kolivan didn’t allow him to take on the trials. He had seen what trouble that got his older sister into because of it.

He jumped when Grannie’s hand reached to grab his. A gentle squeeze was all he needed to calm down. 

“You should see this as a temporary break, we’ll figure something out for your school needs,” Grannie said, smiling. Keith returned it. He noticed that the clock struck 8 p.m.

“It’s time for your medicine, Grannie,” Keith replied. He headed towards the kitchen to grab her medication.

Grannie crossed her arms, pouting, “Yes, doctor.”

Keith laughed. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The temporary break didn’t last. As the days went by, Grannie’s health deteriorated to the point Keith stopped going out into the desert for his search of the mystery energy. Although she insisted for him to continue, he refused to leave her side. 

A doctor from the Garrison had dropped by several times to check up on her, prescribing pain killers but could not specify if she needed hospitalization. 

Grannie coughed, wheezing as she laid in bed. Sweat rolled down her temples, pillow soaking wet from it. Keith cleaned her forehead with a cool towel, tying her hair to the side. 

_Her condition is worsening, is she…?_ Keith thought. He pursued his lips, shaking the thought from his head. _No, no, she would get through this._

“Keith… Look at me…,” Grannie whispered, her voice hoarse. Keith knelt by the bed, anxious. 

“I don’t have much time left, child…”

Eyes widening, Keith shaking his head, “N-No, grannie, please don’t say that… I will go get the doct-” He quickly got up, but a hand grabbed him. Glancing down, he gasped as he saw Grannie’s hand and arm were of a blue color, sharp edges on its side with scales on the wrist. “G-Grannie-?”

“Keith… _human_ medicine won’t work on me… Listen carefully…” she began, struggling to sit up. He helped her, thousands of thoughts rushing through him. Was Grannie an alien? He would have picked up on it sooner.

“Grannie…” Keith whispered.

Grannie held his hands together with hers, a frown appearing on her face, “Please forgive me Keith… I should have told you…. Everything... from the beginning….”

“I-I understand if you are an alien Grannie-”

Grannie lifted a finger to quiet him, a pained look adorning her face, as she opened her a robe to expose her chest. Keith gasped at the sight. A black mark covered the entire part of it, her skin appeared to be cracking on the edges of the mark, giving it an ashy look, similar to parch dirt in the desert. 

“What happened, did someone do this to you?” Keith asked. Grannie nodded, closing the robe, sighing.

“An old enemy of mine did this… fifteen years ago…,” Grannie began, “When the Galra came to Earth to search for the Blue Lion…”

The blue lion. The blue lion. The blue lion. Keith’s hands trembled. The blue lion. _The Blue Lion._

**The Blue Lion of Voltron.** A weapon the Blade of Marmora had been searching for. A weapon the Galra Empire had been searching for. Was here. On Earth. 

“…the energy you have been feeling must be the lion… I don’t know its location but I was tasked in keeping it safe… That’s what I have been doing for the past 10,000 year…” Grannie said, tightening her hold on Keith’s hand, tears pouring out. “Please forgive me for not telling you on the day you crashed on Earth… You must seek out the Blue Lion, it’s your only chance to get back to the Blade of Marmora…”

Chance to get back? Blade of Marmora.

“How- how do _you_ know about the Blades?” Keith inquired. He knew the answer.

“Your mother. Krolia was sent here thirty years ago in search of the lion when I stumbled upon her… and your father... Your parents searched for the lion…” Grannie voice lowered, her grip on Keith’s hand loosening. 

“Grannie, grannie!” his voice cracked, he didn’t want to go through with his again. Losing someone dear to him. “Grannie don’t go, you need to tell me about my parents! Please!”

Her eyes were jaded, looking at Keith, smiling, “You are free… to do what you wish with the house… Keith, look in black box… underneath the floor panels in my study… in there you will find the answers you seek…” Her breath became shallow, the rest of her body matching the color of her arm, gills forming underneath her eyes, her nose and ears disappearing. The platinum hair was replaced by gelatinous strands. 

“May the stars guide you my child…” and with the last breath, Grannie faced away, her head going limp as deep moss covered her entire body. Keith backed up, holding back as he looked on. Pieces of coral, seaweed, and shells emerged from the moss emitted a blue glow in circular patterns. When Keith tried to touch the moss, it turned to ash, crumbling down on the bed.

The tears were free on his cheeks as Keith fell to his knees, shaking. It was too much. Too much. He wanted Grannie back. To hug him and to make him feel safe. He wanted his sister and brother to comfort him. He wanted his uncles Thace and Ulaz to cheer him up. 

He wanted his mother to assure him everything will be alright.

“I’m alone,” Keith said to no one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Keith walked into Grannie’s study, feeling uneasy on trespassing. Grannie had directed him to search under the floor panels for a box. _For answers._

He noticed a worn-out panel near the desk. Prying up the plank, he found the mentioned black box, opening the lid to view its contents. Several polaroid photos and other trinkets were inside, covered in a thin layer of dust. Keith picked several of the photos. 

Some of them were of Grannie in military uniforms with the Garrison insignia. This explained how she was able to pull strings to get him listed there. He searched around and found one of a baby with rosy cheeks being held in a light brown blanket, black locks of hair poking out. Other shots were of the same baby, in a crib, in the arms of Grannie, next to flowers… but the last one….

He recognized his mother, Krolia, holding him. The man next to her had his arm wrapped around her waist, both smiling at the camera and the baby pouted to the side while holding a small purple hippo plushie.

**His father.** A faint reminder of his mother’s sadness.

Keith stared long enough, trying to remember the day the photo was taken. All this time, Grannie knew who he was, his parents, but never told him. 

_“They were searching for the lion”_

They being his parents. It was understandable his mother due to the Blade’s quest to keep the lions out of the grasp of the Galra Empire, but his father? He always thought his father didn’t want them. He never bothered asking his mother about him since she would get depressed. There was no point asking Kolivan and the higher-ups.

_“You will find the answers you seek…”_

Wiping his tears, Keith put the photo in his pocket, searching again the box. He pulled out a worn-out map, USB sticks, and a set of keys. Tucked in the map were two envelopes, one addressed to him. It was in Grannie’s writing. Carefully opening it, Keith read its contents.

_  
“Keith,_

_If you are reading this letter, that means I’m no longer around, the poison inflicted on me doing its job at killing me. I started writing this the day you crashed on Earth. Please forgive me, child. I couldn’t bear relive the horrific events from fifteen years ago._

_Before I get to your parents and the Blue Lion, I need to come clean. I’m not a human, but I consider Earth my home. I was part of an alien race that took refuge here as guardian to the Blue Lion after my own family perished at the hands of the Galra Empire more than 10,000 years ago. I don’t know the exact location of it since the Blue Lion has a protective aura to deter invaders but I could faintly feel its energy._

_My real name is Marina, a member of an alien race called the Aequorians that was part of an alliance with the Alteans, Galra, Polluxians, and Solumnias as well as others. Your mother told me that Blades were familiar with the old alliance and their downfall at the hands of Zarkon._

_I was assigned as guardian to the Blue Lion after its original Paladin perished in the rebellion. Throughout the years, I’ve seen the rise of humans and feared that the Blue Lion would get discovered and used as a weapon of destruction by them but alas the lion has managed to elude everyone. I felt helpless knowing I was the last of my kind, guarding the lion, unable to do anything to prevent the Galra Empire from conquering the universe. As you know, the Blue Lion is part of a bigger weapon: Voltron. Without the rest of the lions, Voltron can’t be formed._

_I should have told you everything the moment you started searching in the desert for that strange energy you were feeling. Your father felt the same energy and helped your mother search the desert for the Blue Lion. I was unable to retrieve their final findings as those got lost the day your mother and you left Earth._

_I’m afraid I don’t know what happened to your father after you both left. He disappeared without a trace. In the separate envelope are the coordinates for a remote shack that I loaned to your parents as their base of operation. The Garrison has patrols near the area, please be careful._

_Keith, I saw you as a grandchild, I’m happy to know you grew up well. I still remember the day I helped your parents deliver you into this world. A rough path awaits you, my child. I know you are capable of great things. Your parents would be so proud of you._

_My greatest joy,  
Marina” _

Keith held the letter in his hands, trying to stop tears from pouring out again. Marina, no Grannie, met his parents, personally delivered him into this world, and was pained to see his future. She, who spent thousands of years observing history, was worried about a small child, born to a human and a Galra. He pressed the letter to his chest, trying to figure out his next course of action. He couldn’t stay in the house, someone was bound to check up on Grannie. 

He had to search for the shack. Keith retrieved the contents of the box and placed them in a leather bag he found on Grannie’s chair. The journals she kept in her desk were placed inside as well. The house felt suffocating. He had to get out immediately.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
The shack looked well maintained despite its remote location which he assumed Grannie tried to fix through his absence in the Garrison. He parked his bike at the side of the storage, heading to check on the water and electricity. Fortunately, the water pump and generator were in working order. He wasn’t going to die in the desert heat.

Sifting through the keys, Keith managed to unlock the door, coughing at the smell inside. It was going to need ventilation. The inside of the shack was plain, save for an old couch, a makeshift coffee table, and book shelves. On one corner, there was a shelf of radios and outdated monitors. He opened the door near the monitors. It led to a small bedroom with a standing mirror and a lone chair in the corner with a pile of clothes. He placed his bag on top of them, throwing his jacket, making himself comfortable.

At least it was better than camping out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Spending the night in the desert was a whole new experience for Keith. He could hear the coyotes howling, the crickets incessant chirping, and at times small rodents squeaking outside the windows. He made sure to check every crook and crack in the shack for scorpions and snakes. No one likes to wake up with them in bed. 

He grabbed his blade from underneath the pillow, unsheathing it. The Marmora crest glowed under the moonlight shining through the makeshift drapes. Keith frowned as he touched the edge of the blade with a finger. The only thing he had left of his mother.

It had been five years since he last saw anyone from the Blades. Five years since he was caught by the Galra, sent to prison, escaping with the help of Ulaz and being holed up in Earth. He wondered if his sister and brother were looking for him. He didn’t want to know Thace’s reaction at his disappearance. Maybe he wasn’t informed due to his undercover mission. 

At the thought of returning to them, Keith was filled with confidence. If he could find and pilot the Blue Lion, like Grannie said, the Blades would be even with the Galra Empire since they had the Red Lion. He smiled at the prospect. “I will return to you guys. I will make sure of that…”

-0-0-0-0-

A year passed and his search for the Blue Lion didn’t show progress. Keith was able to cross-check the data he found in Grannie’s notebook with his journal entries and photos. His only major discovery were caves with old tribal art and lion icons, but no exact location of the lion. The anniversary of the Kerberos mission was a week ago and his mood dropped considerably. 

Shiro had been his Garrison mentor in the pilot program and his loss was a huge shock for him. He became bitter when the higher-ups of the Garrison pinned the fault on Shiro for the mission’s failure, something he saw and hated from the higher-ups in the Blades. Although he was humble about his skills, Shiro was an excellent pilot and everyone viewed Keith as his worthy successor. 

Keith admitted to himself that he relished the attention, in particular because he was at a disadvantage with the Blades due to this small size. His sister thought otherwise, stating that anyone has their strengths and weaknesses but to utilize them both equally for advantage on the battlefield. His brother would tell him to keep that in mind for his strategy and to use an opponent’s size against them, exploiting his short stature. 

In Shiro, he saw a combination of his siblings. Maybe that’s why he gravitated towards him. Shiro exhibited his sister’s energy and his brother’s analytical attitudes. Even though he wasn’t physically close to him, the praises Shiro gave kept him going on his mission to return to space. Of course, that went out the window the moment he got kicked out of the Garrison for questioning the Kerberos mission. 

_“Patience yields focus”_

Shiro’s favorite saying really didn’t apply to his current predicament. His older siblings would scold him should they find out how a couple of Earthlings got the better of his emotions. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

The constellations and the lion markings were becoming more and more clear in their connections, but something was missing. Keith paced back and forth in front of his board that was covered in Grannie’s map, photo snaps of the cave art, and canyon formations. Strings were placed between different coordinates leaving a gap in the middle. As much time he devoted in searching that area, he never found anything worth there. 

Grannie had several notes about various events that happened through specific times of the year and what constellations were visible in the sky. She had circled today’s date for prediction. However, Keith thought it had to do with the gap in the map until he realized the coordinates she wrote down were close to the Garrison main facility. With slow progress on his search, he decided to search the area. Who knows what he’ll find.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

As night fell in the desert, Keith used night vision googles to scout the area for Garrison patrols before settling in a cliff near the coordinates Grannie scribbled in her journal. He checked his journal one more time to confirm and waited. 

For all he knew, it could be a lunar event or weather pattern despite the forecast for clear skies. Nevertheless, he was on standby. He glanced at the Garrison facility, pondering about his stay there. Although he was raised with the Blades, Keith felt more at ease among Earthlings despite the nasty attitudes several of them had. If only they knew he was trained to kill. What a sight that would be. Grannie mentioned in her journals that she infiltrated the Garrison ranks several times throughout her life, since the facility was built, to ensure no one would search or find the Blue Lion. Keith gave her props at withstanding the military. Based on some entries, the Garrison picked up on his mother’s arrival on Earth but never found the crash site, something he attributed with Grannie cleaning up to prevent them from finding alien technology. 

He reflected on grannie, the last of her kind to guard a lion that may or may not awaken to help him. _No, I can’t think like that, I need to find it and go back to the Blades_ , Keith thought. Before he could check Grannie’s journal, a sudden flash broke through the sky, sending a thunderous roar. Keith looked up as an object broke through the atmosphere heading towards Grannie’s projected area. Turning on his hoverbike, he dashed through the canyons. With the distance getting shorter, Keith choked at the sight of the object.

A galra escape pod. Identical to the one he was in five years ago.

_No, no, no, this can’t be!_ He picked up speed, he needed to find out who was inside of it. Was this the event Grannie had projected? Galras returning to Earth?

From a far, Garrison patrols headed to the crash site, beating him to it. He parked his hoverbike behind a rock formation, head out on foot. Surveying the area, he ran under the shadows and noticed the Garrison had built a perimeter around the crash site and the pod. He cursed under his breath at the military’s quick work. 

Garrison troops were pulling debris of the wreckage to a containment tent next to a bigger one. That’s when he saw Iverson, in a hazmat suit, heading inside. Growling, he rummaged through his pocket to find a detonator, waiting for the perfect time to set it off. He silently thanked Grannie for leave the mines intact for this moment.

3…2…1…. BLAST!

Explosions went off a few miles away from the decontamination tents, with the troops quickly getting into their vehicles, heading out. Keith took this as an opportunity to run inside, growling as he saw Iverson and two doctors looking down at a man strapped to a table. He quickly dispatched of them, running to the table, noticing the man wearing Galra prison clothes. 

“S-Shiro?!” he exclaimed. _Impossible,_ he thought, _Shiro had been a prisoner of the Galra?_

“I need to get him out of here and fast,” he muttered, cutting the straps with his blade. The doors to the containment room whooshed open, announcing the arrival of new guests.

“Nope, no, no, no! I’m saving Shiro!” the brunet boy yelled, grabbing Shiro’s arm.

Keith turned to look at him, “I don’t know who you are, but you need to get out of here, the Garrison doesn’t take kindly to trespassers if you weren’t aware.”

The boy gasped, offended, “You mean you don’t remember me? Hello, I’m Lance, your rival? I took over your pilot position once you got the boot!”

_Oh dear_ , Keith thought. They didn’t have time for this.

“Sure, congratulations,” Keith muttered before dragging Shiro out, Lance following suit to his hoverbike. Lance’s other companions kept close, with the large guy questioning the brunette’s choice in adventure. The smaller one kept berating along the way on having to carry Shiro. The Garrison caught on their act, starting a pursuit of them.

_Nothing in the Blade prepared me for this,_ Keith thought, grimacing. Maybe his older sister would have handled this better. His brother would have pushed them off by now. Earthlings were complicated creatures would be a thought both Thace and Ulaz would share.

He headed through the treacherous areas of the desert, evading the patrol cars while ignoring the screams of his passengers. Before long, the patrols gave up when he jumped off a deep-end cliff and disappeared into the distance. He sighed in relief, lowering his speed, a welcome change for his backseat passengers.

“I can’t believe you did that! You could have killed us!” Lance yelled. Keith rolled his eyes, “We’re alive, no?” 

“Yes, but that’s not the point!” Lance countered. “Will you two stop fighting like a married couple and Keith, keep your eyes on the road!” hollered Pidge, adjusting his grip on Shiro. Hunk gripped the tail of the bike tightly. 

Lance’s face got red at the comment, Keith ignored it. He wasn’t familiar with Earthling metaphors.

They reached Keith’s shack, the disembarking being a chore as Pidge struggled with Shiro and Hunk keeling over from the shock of the ride. With Lance’s help, he and Ketih brought Shiro inside the shack, placing him on the couch. Lance whistled, looking around the area, “So this is where you’ve been all this time, mullet?”

Mullet?

Keith shrugged, “Yes.” He wanted to keep his answers short. For all he knew, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk could report back to the Garrison and he didn’t want to jeopardize the Blue Lion. He glanced at the clock. It was extremely late and Shiro was passed out from whatever the doctors gave him. Keith went to the adjacent room to retrieve extra blankets and pillows, handing some of them to Lance and Hunk.

“It’s not much, but we will have to sleep on the floor tonight,” Keith stated. Lance and Hunk looked at each other, Shiro, and back at Keith, nodding.

Pidge tugged at Keith’s arm, “You didn’t give me anything, you know?”

Keith raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, “I think it’s best you get the bed in the other room. There’s a private small bathroom there as well.”

Pidget let out a small “oh” and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

“What? How come?” Lance asked. “Not enough floor space Lance,” Hunk answered.

Keith rubbed his forehead, shaking his head. He showed them the backroom for the shower if they needed one and a change of clothes for sleeping. Leaving them to their devices, Keith headed to the storage to get food for the night and for breakfast. He wasn’t used to having guests, but it felt nice. It reminded him of the late nights that included tea and biscuits Grannie made for them as they watched conspiracy tv shows on the weekends. He smiled fondly at the memory, a pang of sadness coursed through him. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you could smile. Careful though, it may crack your face, mullet.”

Keith jumped a bit, holding tightly the box of rations in his hands, before looking at the storage door. Lance grinned at the reaction. “Need help?” he asked, leaning against the door frame. Keith scowled, mentally scolding himself for getting startled by him.

“You can grab the other box on the bottom of the shelf. Most of the stuff is canned food and I only have one stove top, not sure what you and your friends are going to eat,” Keith replied. Lance nodded, picking up a box and followed Keith out. 

When they entered the shack, Hunk and Pidge were sitting on the makeshift beds on the floor, glancing curiously at Shiro who was still asleep in the couch. The boys set the boxes on the makeshift coffee table, with Keith opening a drawer in the night stand, rummaging for a can opener. 

Hunk grabbed some cans, inspecting the labels and separating them, “The stuff you have is in excellent condition and doesn’t look like crappy military rations. Where did you get them?” Hunk asked.

“This shack belonged to Mar-” Keith cut himself off, “It belonged to my grandmother…”

Pidge, who had opened a jar of sliced pears, asked “Where is she?” digging into the food with a spoon.

“She died a year ago.”

The Garrison trio looked at Keith in surprise. He looked down. It was complicated for him to talk about her without divulging information that she was an alien living in this area and knowing people’s business. 

“We didn’t mean to pry…” Lance said. Keith shook his head, “It’s alright... I think...” He got up, heading towards the door to outside, “Eat up, I’ll check around the area for the Garrison. I’ll be back soon.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun rose, its light casting into the shack, awakening its occupants. It took a while for Hunk and Lance to fully awake. Pidge stepped out of the adjacent room, rubbing his eyes. All three let out a loud yawn. 

“Ugh, my back, its stiff…” Lance said, stretching. His bones popped as he moved his arms and legs. Both Hunk and Pidge looked disgusted. “Hey, stretching is good, you two need to try it!”

Pidge shushed him, pointing at Shiro. Lance covered his mouth. Shiro was still out, blankets covering him up to his chin. Ah, they weren’t back in the Garrison compound. Reality hit Lance that he was in the desert with members of his Garrison group in a shack with the dropout Keith and star pilot Shiro. The brunet boy looked around, noticing the empty bed on the floor, “Where’s Keith?”

Hunk looked at the bed as well, “It looks like he didn’t come back last night…” Pidge opened the door to outside, peeking out, “The hoverbike is gone. You don’t think he got caught...?”

“I hope not. The Garrison would have forced him to show the way to the shack,” Hunk replied, “He doesn’t look like the type to go down without a fight.” Lance nodded, “He rode off a cliff with us on his hoverbike, who knows what else he’s capable of.”

Lance walked outside, checking the sides of the shack. No sign of Keith. He saw few cans of preserved fruits laying near the rocking chair on the other side of the porch, critters picking at the leftovers. He huffed, crossing his arms. 

“The nerve of this guy, leaving us here with an unconscious man,” Lance muttered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sound of footsteps resonated inside the cave Keith was in. He ignored the wet, squishy noises, mud caking his boot, making his way through the cave. As much as he tried, Keith was unable to sleep through the night, still plagued by nightmares. The latest one was too vivid, the hair on the back of his neck rose just at the mere thought. So, he ventured out to search for the energy that eluded him to keep busy.

Back with the Blades, he kept having recurring dreams of someone calling out for help. At times, the screams would sound like his mother. Other times, it was distorted. Almost static. The same individual, dressed in a white armor with a red “V” and a red helmet would reach out to him. However, the individual was covered in blue blood, a deep hole through its chest showing its insides. It would choke on its own blood, staggering steps in an effort to reach him. No matter how many times Keith tried, he was unable to see this individual’s face. During the attempts, a gush of blood would spill out of the helmet, blinding him. Then he’d wake up in cold sweat.

_/Please find me./_

Keith grabbed his head, dropping his lantern and journal. 

_/Help me./_

He growled, “What are you?! What do you want!?” 

He was met with silence. Sighing, he retrieved the lantern and journal, noticing the sunlight entering the cave. Today was not his day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Keith arrived back to the shack, having lost track of time. He had forgotten about the trio and Shiro and quickly went inside. Hunk and Pidge were checking something in the latter’s computer while Lance was placing a wet cloth on Shiro’s forehead.

Lance was the first to notice him, “Well, look who decided to show u- Hey, don’t bring mud in here, I just cleaned!” Keith jumped back, looking down at his mud-caked boots. He growled, taking them off and setting them aside. Then it clicked.

“Wait, you cleaned?” Keith asked. Hunk nodded, “He gets like that when anxious. One time I returned back to our dorm and he had rearranged everything, deep cleaned the bathroom, and polished the floor. I could see my own reflection.”

“Remind me never to let him enter my room then, he’ll have a heart attack,” Pidge added. Lance pouted, “Well, excuse me for striving to lead an exemplary example of a cadet.”

“You should see when a girl rejects him,” Hunk said, “It’s not pretty.” Pidge giggled behind his computer. Lance turned red, “H-Hey! When did this turn into a ‘pick-on-Lance’ day?!”

Keith stood there watching the exchange, confused. ‘Earthlings are weird’ he thought. Lance approached Hunk, arms up while the boy raised his hands in defense, laughing. Before Keith tried to stop them, a loud groan was heard. All eyes set on Shiro, who slowly woke up. 

The man struggled to sit up, Keith immediately going to his aid. Shiro grabbed his head, squinting his eyes, visibly in pain. Keith pat him on the back, “Shiro, are you okay?”

Shiro blinked a few times, noticing Keith and the others, “Keith? W-Where am I?” He then glanced at his metal right arm, gasping, “M-My arm!” Horror shown on his face.

Keith grabbed him by the shoulders, “Shiro, you’re safe. We’re far away from the Garrison. Do you remember anything prior to that?” The man shook his head, feeling his right arm, “It’s all a blur. I-I had to get out… Get out... from where? I-I don’t’…” he hissed in pain, holding his abdomen, “A weapon, they are looking for a weapon…”

‘He must be talking about the Blue Lion,’ Keith thought.

“’They’? Who is ‘they’?” asked Hunk, “You mean aliens?” He freaked out, hiding behind Lance. The latter jumped backwards, bumping into Hunk, “Hey, don’t hide behind me!”

Pidge approached Keith and Shiro, directed her question to the man, “You were in the Kerberos mission, what happened to the other two crew members?” Shiro tilted his head, staring at Pidge, “I’m not sure… I’m sorry.” 

Pidge frowned, dejected by the information. Shiro looked uneasy at the response. Keith patted Pidge’s shoulder, “Shiro, it’s been a year since the Kerberos mission…”

“A year? I feel like it’s been a long time,” Shiro said. He glanced at Lance and Hunk, who waved at him, “Friends of yours?”

Before Keith could respond, Lance went up to them, “The name’s Lance, fella over there is Hunk, short one is Pidge.” Shiro extended his arm out, shaking Lance’s hand, “Thank you for bailing me out, I thought the Garrison was going to dissect me.”

Keith let out a small growl, spooking Pidge who was near him, “They were trigger happy on you.”

“Speaking of them, how did you find me? How did you know I was to land in the area?” Shiro asked. Keith sighed, unsure how to proceed. He walked towards the wall, removing the blanket on top of it. Diagrams, maps, coordinates, and photos were displayed. 

“It’s a long story…”

-0-0-0-0-0-0

After everyone freshened up and Shiro exchanged his prison clothes to something suitable, they headed out into the desert. Keith relayed to the them the information of Grannie’s journals and about the energy he had sought before and hoped that Hunk’s device would pinpoint its location. Pidge marveled at Keith’s schematics and documentations, eager to find the source. Lance seemed bored, glancing from time to time between Shiro and Keith, and making commentary about the scenery. 

The beeping noise from Hunk’s device increased. Pidge moved the small satellite around to zero-in a location, pointing at a cave hidden in ravine, “There! The spikes of energy are coming from there!”

Keith observed their surroundings. A chill went down his spine. ‘This is it,’ he thought, ‘this definitely is where I’m feeling the energy.’ Everybody scaled down the edge of the cliff, slowly approaching the entrance of the cave. Removing his journal from his belt pouch, Keith opened it to stop at several sketches and pictures of the glyphs on the wall.

“If this it, there should be paintings of lions on the wall,” he said, entering the cave followed by the others. Keith ran a little ahead, touching the walls to reveal hidden figures similar to those in his journal. 

“Wow, do you think this the weapon the aliens were talking about, Shiro?” Pidge asked. Shiro shook his head, “They didn’t mention anything about lions, only this Voltron thing.”

Lance peered at the glyphs, pondering, “Seriously, this is what they are looking for?” He placed a hand on a glyph, which glowed blue. Yelling, Lance jumped back as the entire cave lit up. 

“Is this normal?!” Hunk exclaimed.

Keith shook his head, “This never happened before in the other-!” The ground opened underneath them causing them to fall through. They could not see anything as they landed into an underground lake, resurfacing for air. Soaked, the group made into the edge. 

“An underground cave?! Great, now how are we ge-” Lance was cut off when Pidge tugged at his jacket, pointing towards the center of the lake. Everyone stared at the orb floating above the water. A robot lion inside of it. 

Silence fell on them. Keith, in a trance-like state, immediately started running towards it. Shiro attempted to grab him, yelling about the depth of the lake only to realize Keith was not falling through the water. Perplexed, the others followed him. 

It was unknown how deep the lake was considering they fell near the edge, but the water grew darker in color as they got close to the orb. Keith touched the barrier, eyes wide, his heart pounding. He could feel energy coursing through him, the same energy that consumed him for a year.

They finally found it. The Blue Lion. After all this time searching, they finally found it. He felt a bit overwhelmed, but Keith kept his emotions under control, this time. He was standing in the same cave his parents were in a long time ago. All of it was surreal. 

The Blue Lion’s majesty awed them. Keith marveled at the sight of the beast, remembering his sister’s wooden lion-shaped toys and the endless nights of bedtime stories of the adventures of Voltron. 

Lance had asked the group if they could feel eyes on them, Keith and the others shaking their heads as they gazed at the robot. With the thought of going back to space, Keith wasn’t sure how to share the information that he knew about this creature and its origins lest he wanted to raise suspicion. 

The Blades prided themselves in keeping the upper hand during undercover missions. For now, he would keep it under wraps until the moment was right. The pressing matter was to figure out how to access the lion. 

“Is there anything in your notes about removing the barrier, Keith?” Pidge asked. Keith checked his journal and Grannie’s entries but nothing mentioned a barrier, “All the glyphs just describe the existence of the lion.”

Lance walked up to the barrier, knocking on it, “Open up, kitty cat.” A blue light zapped him, forming a swirl on his upper chest area before dispersing. The Blue Lion’s barrier disappeared as the creature’s eyes glowed, roaring and lowering its head. It’s mechanical jaw opened, granting passage to the group. Hunk and Pidge hid behind Shiro while Keith stared at Lance, who snickered before entering the lion.

‘Your father helped your mother search for the lion.’

Shiro, Hunk and Pidge entered, surprised at size of the lion’s jaw. Keith remained outside, questions flooded his mind. Grannie made note that his father was the one who could sense the Blue Lion’s energy yet he never made the attempt to pilot the lion when he found it. 

_/You need to find me./_

Keith snapped out of his daze, looking around. The voice was back. Was it coming from the lion? 

_/You need to find me. You need to find me. You need to find me. /_

Keith grabbed his head, gritting his teeth. The voice was getting louder and louder. He tried tuning it out but the pleading increased. 

_/Keith./_

_/Keith, Keith, Keith./_

[static]

/Keith, help me!/

[static]

**/YOU NEED TO FIND ME./**

[static]

**_/HELP ME, KEITH./_ **

**_/KEITH!/_ **

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Keith yelled, snarling. His breathing became labored. It was the first time the voices got out of hand, distorting too much for his liking. 

“Keith?”

Keith turned around, fists up but stopped when he noticed it was Shiro. Concern was written on his face, “I heard you yelling, what’s wrong?” Keith sighed, lowering his hands, walking past Shiro. 

“I-I got excited, sorry,” he said, glancing back at Shiro, “I’m fine, really, let’s go inside before Lance breaks something.” 

Shiro wasn’t convinced.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Passing through the wormhole, the group found itself approaching a planet. Lance informed everyone the Blue Lion was heading “home.” Past the lush landscape, the ‘home’ ended up being a castle. The Blue Lion stayed outside as they entered the building.

The castle was empty, save for the scan conducted on them. Keith cursed under his breath. He should have expected that. He hoped the castle’s system would not reveal his Galra heritage. The others paid no attention to his behavior, focusing on following the lights that led them to a chamber with pods.

When Lance approached one of them, the pod opened, revealing an alien. The following exchange proved amusing to Keith but horrified the group, with Lance pleading for help. 

“Who are you? What are you doing in my castle?” the alien asked.

“We were brought here by the Blue Lion,” Shiro replied. Keith tilted his head, looking intently at the alien’s facial marks. Another pod opened, revealing another alien with a funny moustache, Lance having another altercation with it. The second alien looked around after reaching a stalemate with the brunet, spotted the previous alien, surprised.

“Princess Allura! How long has it been?” the moustache alien asked. Allura, the princess, was checking the panels, “It’s been 10,000 years, Coran. We’ve been asleep for that long- Altea is gone!”

‘Altea? Alteans!’ Keith thought, eyes widening. ‘Impossible, I’ve been told they were eradicated by Zarkon when he started conquering the universe!’ He composed himself, tuning into the rest of the conversation.

Allura explained to them about King Alfor’s refusal to use the lions and hiding them to keep Zarkon from obtaining Voltron, disgust laced in her voice. Shiro freaked out for a second at Zarkon’s name, informing the Allura that he was still alive after all this time. This surprised both her and Coran as Galras did not have long lifespans. This made Keith uneasy. Sadness adorned her face, Coran hugged her in comfort, “We’re the last Alteans, what are we going to do, Coran? I can’t believe Zarkon has reached these limits…” 

“We have the Blue Lion, princess. That means we have a chance to use the lions this time!” Coran replied, looking at the group, “We have five individuals… The new Paladins of Voltron!”

Keith froze. ‘Paladins?! Did I just hear right?!’ he thought, ‘Oh no… This isn’t happening.’ He was more concerned in returning to the Blades. Deep down, he knew he couldn’t ask Allura to drop him off with the Blade of Marmora. It was evident she didn’t think highly of the Galras because of Zarkon. He wasn’t sure how long he’ll be able to keep up the charade he was ignorant of the present events.

“Paladins?” Lance asked, grinning “You mean we get to be warriors of some sort?” Allura nodded, clasping her hands together, motioning them to follow her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

/Find me. /

/Keith./

[static]

**/PLEASE./**

**/HELP ME./**

Keith inhaled, leveling his breathing. Of all times to show up, the voice was driving him insane. The static noise distorted the voice, causing it to pitch. He winced as Allura explained the Altean map in the observation deck, picking up signals of the other lions. He didn’t want to appear agitated. 

Then the voice faded, his mind silent.

He jumped a little when Allura explained the Red Lion’s attributes, directing that Keith would be the one to pilot it. He felt a bit dumbstruck. He remembered the Red Lion being a sore spot for the Blades and for his sister. The details were murky, but he was aware that the Blades were close to obtaining it a few years ago. However, the mission ended in failure. 

Keith observed the others quietly as Coran explained the situation of piloting the lions and what was expected in the planets they resided, for the exception of the Red Lion. Lance was already ‘connected’ to the Blue Lion, so he was to help Hunk retrieve the Yellow Lion. Pidge and Shiro would retrieve the Green Lion. Keith knew the Red Lion was in the Galra’s hands. 

Part of him felt envious of the Earthlings, they had no idea of the war that had been going while they struggled to break frontier in space. He just hoped they didn’t see this as a ‘fun’ adventure. The only one he could sympathize with was Shiro, who wasn’t spared from the cruelty of the Garla Empire. The scar and the metal arm were reminders of his days in their clutches. Keith didn’t stay imprisoned for long, but he recalled several prisoners with body modifications that brought them extreme pain. 

“When we retrieve all the lions… We will be able to form Voltron!” Allura announced. 

The hologram Lions roared and merged in the middle, forming the legendary weapon, Voltron. As the group looked on in amazement, cheering, Keith felt his insides turn.

Part of him was having trouble processing the events. Happiness, fear, sadness, and relief coursed through him. The struggles and sacrifices of his mother and the Blades have paid off for this moment. The Red Lion, the one his sister’s mother had located many years ago as well, would rejoin them soon enough when Allura was able to pinpoint its current location. 

Keith was there, witnessing the **_birth_** of a new age. 

The return of Voltron, the legendary defender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder this chapter has not been beta-read. I did my best polishing and fixing errors. :v
> 
> Last of the prologues, next chapter will jump into little Keith's life with the Blades with more world building. I felt it necessary to post two prologues for Krolia and Keith separately since I will be exploring their backgrounds (I changed stuff from Episode 1 to accommodate my AU). For the illustrations, I will try to lower the amount since it got out of hand and they take at least a week's worth to finish them. 
> 
> Also, I headcanon Keith's father was the one who could feel and track the Blue Lion's energy. :)

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapters are not beta read)


End file.
